I'm Sorry I Had Hurt You
by DarkShadow200
Summary: Naruto feelings are all mixed up! He is in love with Hinata but he is also in love with Sakura! What will he do now?


I'm Sorry I Had Hurt You

Chapter 1

"Come on Hinata!" Cried Sakura, folding her arms. "We are gonna be late for school if you keep walking slow!"

"I-I'm coming." Hinata said while trying to speed up to her friend. "I'm coming!"

"So slow." Sakura sighed.  
"I'm sorry.." Hinata looked down.

"Don't be sorry, I just don't want to be late for school I have to meet Sasuke." Sakura and Hinata walked along each other, as they walked Sakura talked on and on about how Sasuke was so strong and so smart! Hinata wished she had someone to brag about like Sakura, but that would never happen. Once the two girls reached Konoha High a girl with long blonde hair was waiting for them, her name was Ino and she was tapping her foot.

"Where were you two!?" Screamed Ino. "I've been waiting forever!"  
"Well sorry loud mouth." Sakura snapped. "But do you know how long it is to walk from my house to Hinata's then come straight here?"

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said bowing slowly. "It's my fault, I should of walked alone and Sakura wouldn't of been late."

"No, don't blame yourself Hinata." Ino sighed a soft sigh.

"Yeah." Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You're not to blame." Hinata smiled, and out of no where came Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey! What's up!?" Naruto said feeling excited.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to Sasuke, giving him a tight hug and Sasuke didn't hug her back.

"Hey…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hey guys." Waved Ino.  
"H-hey N-Naruto." Hinata said shyly while playing with her fingers.

"Huh?" Naruto watched Hinata play with her fingers. "Heh, you're so cute when you do that Hinata." Hinata blushed, trying to speak but the bell had rang and the kids hurried into the school. Hinata had all her classes with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke only Sasuke has gym first like Naruto does and Sakura has science first. Hinata had history first with Kiba and Tenten, she could not get her mind off Naruto. Once her first class was over Hinata went to math and she tripped and fell by a bunch of bullies. A girl with long dark hair (Not in the series of course) and red eyes started kicking her once she fell.

"Stupid girl!" Cried the red head bully. "You think you're all that with your big boobs, long hair, and shy act? I bet you're having sex with all types of men you little whore!"  
"P-please." Cried Hinata, covering her head. "S-stop!"

"Or what?" Teased the bully. "Neji gonna come over and stop me? I ain't scared of that weirdo!" The bully kept kicking Hinata, and she kicked her so hard in the stomach she made Hinata threw up. The bully started laughing like a yandere (you know what I mean) and she kept kicking. But then, something stopped her and Naruto was standing beside the bully and pushed her away.

"Get away from her!" Naruto screamed. "Leave her alone, and don't bother her no more!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried sitting up, but her stomach was hurting very badly. "I-is that you?"  
"Yeah, it's me." Naruto bent down and picked Hinata up in his arms. "Let me take you home early, I'll give you the homework." Hinata nodded slowly, and he drove Hinata home in his car and of course she was silent and so was Naruto. Once they got to Hinata' house she thanked him and went inside, Hinata's mother sent her upstairs to rest and she took a nap. Later that night it was six in the evening and Hinata checked Facebook. Sakura messaged her

_Sakura Haruno: Hey_

_Hinata Hyuga: Hey Sakura, what's going on?_

_Sakura Haruno: Nothing, just worried about you. Why did you leave? _

Hinata did not want to tell her friend about the bully.

_Hinata Hyuga: Felt sick in the stomach, so I went home but I'm fine now_

_Sakura Haruno: Okay, hey Naruto is online you want me to tell him to add you now since he asked me if you have a Facebook?_

Hinata heart dropped to her stomach, she didn't know what to do. Her fingers were shaking.

_Hinata Hyuga: I don't mind at all! You can tell him to add me if you want _

_Sakura Haruno: Great! I'll tell him right now_

Hinata looked at her computer, in just a few seconds she saw a friend request on her page and the name said Naruto Uzumaki. In just one click, in one moment, she accepted his friend request. And just a few minutes later, he messaged her.

_Naruto Uzumaki: Hey Hinata! Want to know what the homework was? We did not have much. _

_Hinata Hyuga: Yes please I need to work on them right away, and thank you for helping me Naruto-kun! I have to repay you somehow _

_Naruto Uzumaki: No need for you to repay me, and the pages for math is the blue book page 49 he wants us to only do 1-20 and the rest of our classes don't have homework._

_Hinata Hyuga: Thanks so much! And no I want to repay you_

Hinata had a idea, but it would take a lot of guts to do so.

_Hinata Hyuga: I'll make us both lunch, how about that? _

_Naruto Uzumaki: You know what, that isn't such a bad idea! I'll meet you on the rooftop for lunch but is anyone else going to join us or is it going to be just us?_

Hinata looked down, should she tell Sakura or Ino? Ino had a boyfriend...Shikamaru and Sakura did too and that was Sasuke. She didn't want to go alone, so sighed and replied.

_Hinata Hyuga: Sakura is coming with us, if that's okay with you_

_Naruto Uzumaki: Nah I don't mind, Sakura is cool. See you later Hinata_

Hinata did not replied back, and she messaged Sakura about lunch and Sakura agreed. Hinata had a crush on Naruto for a really long time, she just...couldn't say it. Hinata lied down in her bed, in a small night gown, ready to go to sleep and ready to have lunch with her all time crush and best friend.


End file.
